A Kid Again
by 7saix-puppy7
Summary: Luffy and Ace are both on the Whitebeard ship after the war. They port at an island before going to Shabody and Ace and Luffy wake up to be the age and have the memories of the day after Sabo died new second chapter
1. It Is Called Kako no Shima

A Kid Again

Chapter 1 It Is Called Kako no Shima

Ace smiled at the sea in front of him and the sun that was floating above it. Luffy was talking with other members of the Whitebeard pirates, listening to stories about the New World and becoming very excited with each word and adventure that was said. The crew seemed to find Luffy's childish acts amusing even though he had been so serious throughout the war.

"What are you thinking about?" Marco asked walking up to the man who was perched on the railing of one of the ships that they had put in hidden in case of an emergency. All members were still showing signs of the war through bandages and Oyaji was still bedridden by the nurses.

"Not much, just what it was like before I became a pirate." Ace said not looking at the other pirate. He heard Luffy's laughter and smiled that his little brother was enjoying himself.

"He fits in anywhere, doesn't he?" Marco asked leaning against the railing and glancing at Luffy who was now talking to Jimbei and Vista, who were both giving stories of their own adventures.

"Ah, he either makes them his friend or makes them his enemy." Ace said glancing at the black haired boy.

"A lot of guys were shocked when he woke up and was so calm and light hearted." Marco said with a small chuckle. "They didn't expect him to be so childish."

"Surprised you too." Ace remarked and Marco full out laughed before watching the boy jump up and his eyes shine from something that had been said.

"He's almost two different people. In a fight he becomes serious and level headed yet normally he is the one that runs into the mast." Marco said glancing at the darkening sky.

"Only if needed." Ace said and Marco looked at the man confused. "Luffy goes at his own pace. He's only serious in a fight if needed even if he claims to always be serious. His own little shenanigans give people the impression that he can't be serious."

"So if we were to be attacked by marines or bounty hunters right now, he would just punch the one closest to him?" Marco asked and Ace nodded.

"Things will surprise him easily and he will become impressed by what the enemy can do before becoming a reckless idiot and nearly getting his friends killed." Ace said with a small sigh.

"So he's a younger and a bit less mature version of you." Marco concluded and Ace hit him in the head.

"Shut up." He said earning a laugh before the two of them walked up to Luffy who was still listening to stories.

"Ah~ I'm so excited to get to the New World now!" the boy said clenching his fist with a large grin.

"You really are easily excited." Vista commented and Luffy simply laughed.

"Just don't get yourself killed the moment you step in it." Ace said ramming his fist on Luffy's head making the boy look up at him with a pout.

"Shut up Ace. I can handle the New World." Luffy said sticking his tongue out at his older brother.

"Oh, so you saying that you can beat me?" Ace challenged grabbing the boy's cheeks and pulling them apart like he had done so many times before. Luffy followed up by grabbing Ace's hair which started a very childish fight that more of entertained the crew than anything else.

* * *

Ace glanced over at the island that had been bobbing up and down in the waves for the last half hour. Oyaji had finally been able to get out of his bed and was currently sitting in his chair and drinking sake much to the nurses' protests. Like the rest of them, he was covered in the bandages and showed signs of what the war had done to him.

Luffy was currently telling Marco about his crew and the man seemed rather interested in them. Marco seemed to have picked a liking to Luffy and would tell the boy stories of his own and Luffy being Luffy always loved to hear this sort of stuff and would gladly sit and listen.

"They call the island Kako no Shima." Izou said coming up next to Ace and watching the place as well. It seemed to be a normal island with cliffs and mountains along with hills and fields suggesting that it was either a spring or summer island.

"Kako no Shima?" Ace questioned not understanding what it meant.

"Oh, I remember Robin talking about it to Nami once." Luffy said trying to remember what had been said but completely failing at it. Marco smiled at the teen's frustrated face and chuckled to himself when Luffy became angry at forgetting.

"Island of the Past." The boy finally said smiling proudly that he had been able to remember what the meaning behind the name was which surprised Ace.

"I'm not going to ponder how he was able to remember that but as long as he doesn't say anything else about it I think I'll be fine." Ace said looking at his brother who seemed to be still thinking though he knew very well that it would make him sick.

"They said something about it being dangerous or what not but I don't care. NEW ISLAND NEW ADVENTURE!" the boy said shooting his fist in the air and laughing.

"You are easily excited." Marco said sweat dropping a bit at the boy's ignorance of the danger part.

"You'll have to wait till tomorrow Lu." Ace said walking up to his brother and placing his hand on the boy's head. "We aren't going to get to the island till later tonight. Going on an unknown island at night isn't safe." Luffy looked up at his brother and booed.

"But that's half the fun." Luffy said and Ace laughed.

"Okay, then going on one by yourself is dangerous." Ace said with a grin saying that he wanted to go on it as well.

"No, both of you wait till morning." Whitebeard said and Ace and Luffy became hear broken.

"Not fair." Ace said sitting next to Luffy with a small pout much like his brother's.

"I can still go on it." Luffy said with a smile knowing that since he wasn't part of the crew he didn't have to listen to the old man.

"No, I said you can't go on by yourself." Ace said reminding his younger brother who was now depressed as well. Ace smiled and looked at the sky once more as the sun began to set before glancing at the boy who was being cheered up by Marco.

Luffy had saved him and helped them escape, because of that Oyaji had agreed to help Luffy get to Shabody to meet up with his crew. The boy hadn't actually been told that the man was going to do this because like Ace himself, Luffy had been asleep for four days after the war. By then saying no was pretty much impossible especially with the boy's poor navigational skills.

They docked the ship and the sentries were in the crow's nest. Even though over a week had passed since the end of the war which they had won, the Whitebeard pirates had been on high alert for any marines that might come along. They all knew very well that the marines didn't care about Whitebeard himself; they were only after Ace and Luffy now. The two brothers were their biggest threat.

Ace and Luffy had both been given the same room because so many were filled and it made more sense to stick the boy with his brother though Luffy had said he can sleep on the deck. Light snores were sounded from the room telling anybody who walked by that both brothers were asleep and that they would be for a while.

* * *

Ace opened his eyes slowly and expected to see the sun. He and Luffy had always slept in late even though they knew that they would have to start the day off early. The freckled faced male sat up and ran a hand through his wavy black hair before glancing over at Luffy who was still sound asleep in the bed next to his. Luffy and him were in the same room…

A ten year old Ace instantly stood up and looked around the room that he and his brother were in. The walls and floor were made out of wood and a desk and book shelf were against one wall while the beds that he and Luffy had been asleep in occupied another. The third wall had part of Luffy's bed against it and a window.

Ace jumped over Luffy and looked out the circular window revealing an ocean that was calmly hitting the side of the ship that he figured out that they were on. Ace glanced down at Luffy and saw the seven year old hadn't changed much. Like he had expected, bandages covered the boy's body from having to run through the fire of that night. The freckled faced boy looked at his own body and wasn't surprised to see the bandages that covered him as well.

Ace looked at the snoring Luffy and rammed the boy in the head before covering his mouth almost instantly after expecting the scream that almost escaped his lips. Luffy looked up at Ace with slight tears in his eyes before realizing that they weren't in Dadan's house anymore.

Luffy grabbed his hat and followed Ace to the door that was on the final wall of the small room. Voices could be heard from the other side and Ace decided to use the desk legs as poles for him and Luffy to use since the ones that they usually used weren't there. This was getting better and better. First Sabo dies and now they have to deal with wherever the hell they were. Did Dadan finally get sick of them and sell them even though she had saved them the other day?

Ace heard footsteps that sounded like they were heading for the room and ordered Luffy to get on the book shelf and attack from above while he went under the bed and waited for the door to open. Luffy nodded after putting his over sized straw hat on and easily climbing on top of the thing and gripping the wooden pole that Ace had given him and got ready for whatever was going to come in the door.

"Oi, you two up yet, I thought you want-" Marco was cut off as two small boys rushed him, one at his head and the other at his gut. Marco easily caught both poles and threw the two boys onto the beds.

At first he thought that Ace and Luffy had decided to play a joke but then he noticed the size of the two attackers and stared at them. The larger of the two sat up and glared at the blonde who instantly recognized what seemed to be a younger version of Ace. The man wasn't positive until the smaller of the two sat up revealing a scar under his left eye and a large straw hat.

"Oh now this is interesting." Marco said looking at the boys, one who was glaring with suspicion and mistrust while the other was looking in more of curiosity.

* * *

Okay, I got about three or so people saying that they liked this idea so I went ahead and typed up the first chapter. I would have brought it up sooner but the sight has been a little messed up lately and I haven't been able to read some stories and such at random. When I put this on the document, it was all in bold and put together in a giant paragraph. I had to go through and break it apart and add the break lines which took me a while. Well, I hope you guys like my little idea.


	2. So That's What Happened

A Kid Again

Chapter 2 So That's What Happened

Whitebeard stared at the two brats in front of him, the one they had determined was Ace was glaring at him with the straw hat one behind him who seemed to be more curious of where he was then anything else. The freckled faced kid seemed to mistrust them to a point where if any of them got close enough, he would instantly attack.

"So you found them like this?" Vista asked looking at the two brothers. Marco nodded and remembered how he had to get the brothers to even get to the deck.

Ace had instantly attacked him again which gave the blonde the opportunity to grab him secularly by the white shirt that he was wearing that read the words 'violence' in kanji. Luffy had instantly attacked when he saw that his brother had been caught, but like Ace he had been easy to grab and both were dragged to the deck.

"Who the hell are you and where are we?" Ace asked showing no fear of the larger man while his brother just looked around.

"You are a rude brat aren't you." Whitebeard said looking at the boy who had been his second division commander the day before.

"Shut up." Ace said not backing down.

Luffy glanced over at the man that had brought him and his brother to the deck. Marco noticed the boy's stare and ushered him over. Luffy glanced at his brother who wasn't watching and made his way over to the man who was sitting on the deck. Luffy looked at him curiously before adjusting the hat that had fallen into his eyes again.

"Your brother isn't very trusting is he?" Marco asked with a small smile.

"Ace doesn't trust anybody really." Luffy said simply and glanced at his brother who hadn't noticed that he was gone yet.

"So his name is Ace?" Marco asked trying to play along with what was going on since the boys apparently lost their memories along with size.

"Ah, I don't think I'm supposed to say that." Luffy said and Marco sweat dropped at how little the boy had changed from when he was younger.

"What's your name?" Marco asked and Luffy looked at him with a smile.

"I'm Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy. I'm the man who is going to be the King of the Pirates." The black haired boy said with a determined smile.

"Eh so you're going to be a pirate?" Vista asked playing along as well, the boy was a lot of fun.

By now Ace had realized that his brother was gone and turned to see Luffy talking to some of the other people in the pirate crew that they had stuck with. "Luffy what the hell do you think you're doing?" the boy asked and Luffy flinched before slowly turning to his brother.

"Talking to them." Luffy said in a way that made them guess that he wasn't sure if that's what the boy wanted to hear.

Ace face palmed at the boy's lack of attention and realization of what they were stuck in. He sighed even more as the other one complained about being hungry and the pirates around the boy laughed before offering food.

"Like hell!" Ace said rushing to his brother and dragging the boy away from the group.

"But Ace!" the boy said standing still and allowing his arm to be slightly noticed what the boy had done so that he didn't have to move and followed it up by ramming his fist into Luffy's head.

"Don't stretch!" the freckled faced kid said angrily and Luffy muttered a fine as he followed his brother.

"Where are you going?" Whitebeard asked as the two boys went to the railing on the side of the ship that was facing the island.

"We don't know where we are but we're going to find out." Ace said not fazed by the man at all. "We don't have to stay here."

"What if I say you do?" The man asked the boy and Ace smirked as Luffy jumped off the ship.

"Come and get us." The boy jumped down and Whitebeard sighed.

"He's even more of a hassle as a kid." Marco commented before going to the railing and watching the two boys disappear into a forest that surrounded the island. The man also noticed another who was staring at the pirate ship nervously from behind a tree. "Oi, who are you?"

The man flinched and fell forward as his name was called and instantly rushed to the pirate ship and fell forward again. The man stood up and looked at the crew nervously though none looked as if they wanted to kill him.

* * *

"A warning about this island?" Whitebeard asked the man who nodded his head.

"Ah, if you know, this island is translated to Island of the Past." The elderly man said as he stood in front of the man who declared war on the marines and won. "The name isn't just for show."

"What do you mean not for show?" Marco asked and his thoughts went back to Ace and his brother.

"Did you just arrive here this morning?" the man asked and Marco shook his head no slightly.

"Is anyone on the ship different then how they were before?" the man asked wishing that the crew had no one that changed.

"Changed as in age wise?" Izou asked and the man nodded.

"Two on board became kids and can't remember a thing about us." Vista said to follow up what was said.

"Two?" the man asked.

"They were brothers." Marco said and the man sighed.

"What happened to them?" Whitebeard asked and the man sat down, ready to explain the phenomenon.

"We aren't sure ourselves but this island has the ability to connect the past and the present." He said staring slightly at a field that was barely seen from the ship. "If a person falls asleep on this island and has had some form of trauma or lost that was great to them, then they become the age of the day after it happened."

"But they couldn't remember who we were." Jozu stated and the man nodded.

"That also comes along with it. Like I said, this island connects us to the past. Your two friends, they are now the way they were the day after whatever tragedy occurred for them." The man said and the crew seemed slightly shocked at the outcome.

"So any powers and memories or skills that they acquired through the time skip is gone?" Marco asked and the man nodded.

"Even devil fruit abilities are somehow eradicated. It is as if their past self is taken out of time and put in the place of the present self." The elder said looking at said captain of the crew.

"Any way to turn them back?" the man asked and the elder sighed.

"I can tell you now that I have been through my life three times already. Three years ago I lost my wife, I can tell you now that since I remembered that, tomorrow I will be three years younger and have no memories of who you are or this discussion with you was." He said standing up. "Not a single person on this island is surprised of what happens and some should be dead for hundreds of years."

The man left and the crew sighed before glancing into the direction that the brothers had run to. "So it's an eternal curse thanks to painful memories." Marco said finally before glancing at Oyaji who seemed to be in thought.

"Find the two brats and bring them back here. We need to find a way to turn them back to normal." The man said and his sons nodded.

"Get Luffy first. I'm pretty sure that if we get him, Ace will follow soon after." Marco said jumping onto the small deck and looking at the men that followed. "Also, they know how to fight so don't think that you can simply go easy on them and be fine."

The man lifted up his hands to show the thin bruises that had formed from when he had stopped the poles. He figured that they might have to go after the boys and decided not to regenerate the injury to prove to the crew that the two brothers knew how to inflict pain even if they were only two feet tall.

* * *

Yes I know that I just updated this but I still don't feel like doing homework and I wanted to type this up very badly. A lot of people liked the idea for this story and yes I know that the first chapter was repeated. That should be taken care of by now I hope and like always I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. On The Ship

A Kid Again

Chapter 3 On The Ship

Ace and Luffy easily scaled the trees that filled the forest that they were travelling through. Unlike the one where they had been living in up till then, this one wasn't filled with giant, carnivorous animals that could swallow them whole. The two boys looked around and realized that they couldn't even see any animals whatsoever.

"I'm hungry Ace." Luffy said and Ace glared at the boy.

"Would you shut up, complainers get left behind." The teen said and Luffy shut up and continued to follow his brother.

The two of them found a break in the forest and stared at the small lake before them and bent down, drinking the water as if it was their last drink. Luffy lifted his head from the cold liquid and turned to the older boy who was holding a metal pipe that they had somehow found. The teen was staring at something across the lake.

"You two sure can travel fast for a bunch of kids."

The bothers whipped around and looked at Marco who was leaning against the tree that Ace was next to. The boy jumped back and got in front of Luffy who had grabbed his pipe and was standing in a position that allowed him to either fight or run.

"Oi, oi, I'm not here to hurt you." Marco said putting his hands up but the brothers weren't fooled.

"What the hell do you want with us?" Ace asked again, pointing the pipe at the man and Marco sighed.

"We just want you to come back with us to the ship." He said glancing slightly behind the boy to where Luffy was. The kid was unaware of the man who was right behind him.

Ace realized what the man was watching a little too late and whipped back just after Luffy had been grabbed by the one man. Vista didn't grab to hard on tot eh boy, but tight enough that the boy couldn't get out of his grip and dropping his metal pole.

"LET HIM GO!" Ace yelled furiously lifting the pipe he held up and dashing forward at Vista but this allowed Marco the perfect chance to grab him. "LET ME GO!"

"I told you, we have to bring you back to the ship." Marco said with a small chuckle as the freckled faced boy began to flail a bit and glare at him.

Luffy wasn't much better and Vista actually had to hold the boy out in front of him when Luffy started to bite him. "Why do I get the biter?" he asked and Marco laughed as he carried Ace under his arm.

"You want this one?" he asked and Vista looked at Ace who was ramming his pipe into Marco's crotch though it hardly affected the phoenix.

"I'll stick with the biter." The man said lifting Luffy away from all men's weak spot.

Vista placed Luffy on the ship knowing well that the boy was one, calmer than the older and two, not likely to run off without Ace. Whitebeard looked at the brothers and noticed Marco's amusement at Ace's failed attempts at trying to get free.

"Put Ace in a room till he calms down." The man said and Ace looked at him, well more of glared but it didn't affect the older pirate at all.

"Tying him to a tree would be better." Luffy mumbled and Vista laughed at the boy's idea.

"You going to behave brat?" Whitebeard asked Luffy and the kid looked at him before sticking his tongue out at the old man.

"I don't have to listen to you." He said and that just made Vista laugh again.

"This kid has a lot of spunk." He said putting his hand on the kid's head, touching his hat.

Luffy swung his hand up and affectively whapped Vista's hand away before looking at the man with a glare that was just as powerful as Ace's. "Don't touch Boshi." The boy said angrily and Vista looked at the boy before laughing an apology.

"Nope, he stayed the same alright." The man said walking away and leaving Luffy confused.

"Brat, what do you remember?" Whitebeard asked as Marco walked out of the room he had disappeared to and showed that Ace had been a handle full.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked confused.

"What happened the day before you and your brother woke up here?" Marco asked and Luffy looked at him before looking at the larger man.

"Me and Ace's older brother Sabo was killed by the world." Luffy said looking at the deck.

"You have another brother?" Izou asked and Luffy nodded.

"I thought Ace was a handle full and Luffy along was just trouble, but third to the mix?" Marco muttered but his boss never took his eyes off of Luffy.

"What do you mean the world killed him?" the man asked and Luffy looked up at the man once again.

"Sabo wanted to be free so he had no choice but to set out as a pirate before us. A government ship passed and blew his ship up." Luffy said and the pirates around the boy backed away.

"You and your brother are going to be pirates?" he questioned and Luffy nodded.

"Of course. Pirates have the most freedom in the world. I'm going to gather my own nakama and go around the world and go to the Grandline. I'm going to fine One Piece and become the King of the Pirates." The boy said with a large smile.

* * *

Okay I know that it is really short and everything but I had to get them back to the ship and everything and I rally wanted to get it done soon. Hope you liked it anyway.


	4. Marco Has to Babysit

A Kid Again

Chapter 4 Marco Has to Babysit

Marco looked at the two brothers in front of him and sighed as he stared at the empty ship. The crew had decided to search the island and because of its size, all were told to search. Oyaji had decided to be one of them which left Marco to watch the two brothers. It wasn't really boring but he was more annoyed that he had to watch the siblings by himself, he really hated Jan Ken.

"Are you sure that that ability of yours has any means for fighting whatsoever?"

Marco looked up at Ace's voice and noticed that the boy had a limp, stretched arm that belonged to Luffy in his hands. The boy easily lifted the kid up and tossed him over his shoulder, slamming Luffy onto the deck.

"SHUT UP!" Luffy said instantly standing up and getting ready to fight the older boy again. "Wait till I learn how to control it then you'll be sorry."

"How long have you had your devil fruit power?" Marco asked looking at the boys from his position on the railing.

"I got it a few months ago." Luffy said and Marco raised an eyebrow at this.

"Didn't you say that you were from the East Blue?" the man asked again knowing all too well that it was next to impossible for someone to come from there with devil fruit powers.

"Ah, I got it from some pirates." The boy said with a large smile before Ace distracted him by pushing forward and attacking, obviously still not trusting the man.

"From a pirate?" Marco questioned and Luffy looked at the man again, dodging Ace's punch at the same time out of pure luck.

"Yeah, they visited while I was living in Fuusha Village." Luffy said much to Ace's irritation.

"Luffy, pay attention to the fight!" Ace yelled at the boy and Luffy apologized.

"But he's asking me questions." The boy said and he turned to Marco who was looking at the ocean now before standing up and walking towards the boys.

"Let's go inside." He said trying his hardest to usher the boys towards the doors that led to the kitchen but still glanced out at the ocean.

"Why the hell should we?" Ace asked as the man began to push him and Luffy into the direction of the door.

Marco sighed and instantly picked up Ace, much to the boy's protest, and grabbed Luffy's hand, bringing them to the kitchen. Marco closed the door before glancing out the small window. Luffy looked around the kitchen and noticed the food that filled it but Marco grabbed his collar.

"You two stay quiet and no eating. I'm the one who's going to get it if you steal food." He said and Ace frowned at the man while Luffy just booed at the fact that he couldn't get any food.

"Why are we hiding?" Ace asked and Marco cursed slightly at being caught hiding them. The boy was smarter and crueler than he looked.

"Some people are here that you don't want to meet and I don't have time to get rid of." The blonde said glancing out the window again and cursing slightly as a shadow fell on it.

Marco quickly ushered the two boys into a cabinet and hid behind the door as a marine came into the kitchen and looked around. Marco stayed quiet but watched the man, ready to get rid of him if needed. The man was about to reach for the cabinet that Ace and Luffy were hiding in when another came in and both left, closing the door behind them.

Marco sighed in relief when they were gone and walked over to the cabinet and opened it. He sweat dropped when he noticed that the two brothers had fallen asleep and that Luffy was in Ace's lap who had a tight grip on him. "No wonder they didn't make a sound." He said knowing very well that the brothers would probably have been trying their hardest not to make any noise which would have resulted in noise being made.

"Who are you?"

Marco instantly whipped around and stared at the woman who was in the door. He closed the cabinet and stared at the tall woman who continued to stare at the man. He recognized who she was instantly but that didn't help it at all.

"What do you want?" Marco asked and the woman walked into the kitchen and looked around, her blue eyes missing nothing.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Who?" Marco asked and Boa Hancock glared at him before looking at the cabinet behind him.

"Where are you hiding my beloved?" she asked becoming angry.

"Beloved..?" Marco asked completely confused now. Hadn't the marines sent her to find and get rid of Ace and Luffy?

"Where is Luffy?" she asked pushing Marco from the cabinet and opening it up, revealing a still sleeping Ace and Luffy.

Marco looked at the woman; sweat dropping slightly as she stared at the two pirate boys. The woman turned to him, obviously recognizing who the two brothers were and Marco nodded as if to answer a silent question. The woman looked back at the sleeping boys and Marco didn't fail to catch a small smile on the woman's face.

"~!" the woman said grabbing Luffy and hugging him, waking both him and Ace up.

Marco could do nothing but watch as Luffy flailed and Ace tried to get his brain to process what was happening. When he noticed Luffy, squeezed into the chest of a mysterious woman, his brother instincts kicked in.

"LET MY BROTHER GO-!" the boy said rushing at the woman who simply dodged as she walked out of the kitchen and in the direction of the deck.

Marco followed just to see what was going to happen and Ace ran after the two of them, trying his hardest to keep up so that he could get his brother back. When they entered the main deck, Marco noted that every single marine was turned to stone and were pointed at the door that they emerged from, hearts in their eyes.

"You did this?" he asked and Hancock glared at the man.

"I do not want to be addressed by a filthy man such as you." The woman said before glancing at Ace who was glaring up at her. "What the hell do you think you're looking at with such an atrocious look?"

"Give my brother back." Ace said and Hancock looked at Luffy who had fainted from lack of air.

A blush grew on Hancock's face as she looked at the kid Luffy and hugged him in a suffocating hug once again. Luffy woke up due to the grip and once again flailed and reached for his brother who grabbed his hand.

"Let Luffy go." Ace said again and Hancock released the boy who collapsed onto his brother and bent down to smile at the two of them.

Luffy regained his balance and hid behind Ace who was already standing up. Ace glared at Hancock while Luffy just watched her, completely afraid of the woman now. Hancock noticed Luffy's scared look and turned to glare at Marco who flinched at having the woman's glare on him, he didn't want to be part of this.

"What happened to my Luffy?" she asked and Ace looked at the woman confused, he didn't remember saying Luffy's name in her presence.

"Something on this island turned them back in time." Marco said and the woman stared at him.

"Full explanation." She said and Marco sighed and began to explain what happened.

* * *

"So he doesn't remember me or anything that has happened in the last almost ten years?" the woman asked after Marco had affectively explained what the situation was and that they were currently trying to fix it.

"Right, that's why I hid them before when I saw the marine fleet." The blonde said bringing a bottle of rum to his lips and chugging it down.

"I will help." The woman said smiling at Luffy who was messing with Ace's hair even though the boy was against it.

"Eh?" Marco asked not one hundred percent sure what the woman was saying.

"I will help turn Luffy and his brother back to normal." The woman said again and Marco continued to watch her confused. "I can't marry Luffy if he's seven."

Marco froze before looking away. This was not his problem anymore, eh was not going to deal with this shit. Hancock walked over to the two brothers and grabbed Luffy again and hugged him with Ace's dislike once again.

* * *

"Oi Marco we're back and why is she here?" Izou asked as they walked onto the ship and saw Marco rubbing his temple and Hancock squealing over Luffy and a pissed off Ace.

"She wants to help us turn them back to normal." Marco said finishing yet another bottle of rum. "I am not watching them tomorrow."

* * *

Ah poor Marco having to babysit the brothers and Hancock would so think that. I had a lot of fun doing this even though it is kinda short once again, sorry. Marco would definitely try to get rid of a headache with rum or grog. Hope you liked.


	5. Adventure

A Kid Again

Chapter 5 Adventure

Ace and Luffy sat in the corner of the large ship that they were on and once again ate by themselves though Hancock would come over and pester them a lot. The two brothers were getting used to the people, well Luffy was already used to them, Ace was just beginning to accept them more. Hancock always looked down on the men and the only ones she would allow to come near her were Haruta and the nurses but that was limited to her mood. The woman had said that she would help them solve the problem of the two brothers, but she was just being a spoiled and selfish brat.

"Ace, how did we get here?" Luffy asked his brother as he took a bite of the rice balls that they had gotten. Ace looked at his brother before glancing at the sky with a small sigh.

"I don't know but something's up." Ace said and his thoughts went back to Sabo and whether the boy had gotten the freedom he wanted.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked not getting what the freckled faced boy was getting at.

"Are you stupid?" Ace asked ticking Luffy off a bit. "They aren't surprised by us and even seem to know us. That one woman knew your name even though we never introduced ourselves and she knew that we were brothers. So did everyone else."

"So, they know us?" Luffy asked and Ace sighed at his brother's simple mind.

"Yes they know us and we have to figure out how." Ace said before glancing at the crowd of pirates who were talking amongst themselves and then at the railing that faced the island. "How about we go on a little adventure?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Luffy said and the two brothers quickly finished their food.

* * *

Marco glanced in the direction of the two brothers and froze a bit when he realized that the two of them were gone. He stood up and walked in the direction that they were before glancing over the railing and watched as the two of them disappeared into the forest once again. He sighed and was about to jump over the railing when Vista came up behind him.

"If we keep bringing them back they might stop trusting us." The swordsman said and Marco sighed before sitting on the railing.

"I have feeling that we might be in over our heads with these two." The blonde said glancing at the spot where the brothers disappeared to.

"How so?" Vista asked running his fingers across his mustache.

"Ace defiantly doesn't act like he did when he was with us even though his brother is the same. Ace obviously didn't grow up with parents and it's a safe bet that neither did his brother. They probably learned how to grow up on their own." Marco said not looking at the man.

"Meaning they don't trust people unless they prove that they can be trusted?" Vista asked and Marco shook his head.

"Luffy trusts us, Ace is just wary, but since we know nothing about them except that their brother died, we can't judge them." Marco said and Vista gave him a confused look. "They don't want to get us involved in their problems."

Ace glanced behind him and narrowed his eyes before turning back around and looking at the tree that Luffy was positioned in. "See anything?" the boy asked and Luffy shook his head. Ace sighed before glancing behind him once more and then at Luffy who had jumped down.

"What's wrong Ace, you keep looking behind us?" Luffy asked and Ace shook his head, it was nothing that his brother needed to be concerned about.

"There has to be a village somewhere on this island, but where?" Ace asked as he glanced around him. "I can't even find any animals."

"Maybe we can find that lake again." Luffy suggested and Ace looked at his brother before the two of them headed in the direction if the lake.

* * *

"So they escaped again?" Oyaji asked and Marco nodded and warily glanced at Hancock who was depressed that Luffy had left her.

"I'm not going to sit here and wait for them to return. I am going to find my Luffy." The woman said standing up and walking in the direction of the island.

"No, we have to let them run for a bit." Whitebeard said and Hancock turned to glare at him.

"I am not going to be ordered around by a filthy man." The woman said and Haruta sighed.

"If we let them run for a bit and not go after them immediately, they'll trust us a bit more. We're the ones giving them food." The girl said and Hancock simply looked away before moving to the side of the ship that was closest to the island.

"Well, food might be something that they can get on their own." Marco said remembering how the two of them fought with the poles. "But there might be something else that brings them back."

"What?" Izou asked.

"Ace seems to be the one who's wondering about how they got here. We know why so he might come back to ask." Marco said and the crew fell silent as they thought about it.

"How are we going to explain it to them though?" Vista asked and Marco just thought.

"We will figure that out when they come back, Marco, go and keep an eye on them." Whitebeard said and Marco sighed not wanting to deal with them before leaving the ship and going into the woods.

"Is it just me or does Marco seemed to be the one the most attached to them?" Izou asked and the crew smiled knowing that it was true.

* * *

Marco sighed as he leapt through the trees to try and catch up with the two brothers. Why the hell was he the one in charge of the two? The blonde stopped and looked around, for a couple of kids; they knew how to get around pretty fast.

"Guess they grew up in a place similar to this." Marco said as he was able to pinpoint the location of them and followed the direction.

The blond stopped when he caught sight of the two brothers and ducked close to the tree as he watched them walk on the ground with great ease. The man smiled a bit as he watched Ace lecture Luffy but smile a bit as the boy tried to prove that he didn't need help though it resulted in him falling.

Ace laughed as he helped his brother up and the boy pouted but started to laugh as the older boy fell asleep. Marco smiled even bigger as he realized that the two boys were perfect for each other. Whatever hardship that they had gone through all those years ago, wasn't affecting them at all.

Ace woke up only a few minutes later and the two brothers continued on their way though it didn't go far. As soon as Ace stepped on a certain spot, the ground gave out and the two of them fell. Marco shot down as he noticed this and the three of them fell through the earth. Marco watched as whatever sucked them down closed up.

* * *

"So, where are my grandkids?" Garp asked and the Whitebeard crew glanced around and then at the man who had showed up not too long ago.

"First the Snake Empress and then the Hero of the Marines, what the hell is going on?" Vista muttered and the other commanders agreed. "We already have enough trouble as it is."

"How did you find this place?" Whitebeard asked and Garp just shrugged.

"More by coincidence but I know very well that the injuries those two got were not enough to kill them so explain where they are." The man said and Whitebeard glanced at Hancock who was watching the man who had yet to know of her presence.

"It will be easier to explain is you saw them." Whitebeard said and Garp looked at him confused. "Contact Marco and tell him to bring them back." Jozu nodded and began to contact the first commander.

* * *

Marco stood up completely and glanced at the brothers who he still carried before glancing at the ceiling if you could call it that. Luffy had gripped his shirt and so had Ace but that was more of reflex than anything else from what he could tell. The man looked down as he noticed that Luffy had finally opened his eyes.

The boy's large brown eyes looked around before glancing at Marco who just watched the boy with his usual look. Luffy sat up a bit and looked around, not acknowledging the fact that he was being carried though Ace did when he woke up.

The boy jumped back, bringing Luffy with him but he tripped in the darkness and Marco chuckled a bit as he knelt down and looked at the two brothers, his own fire being the only light. Ace glared up at him while Luffy just sat and looked around, not being able to see anything past several feet.

Marco was about to say something when his baby den den mushi rang. The man picked it up and listened to whoever was talking. _"Oyaji wants you to bring them back, we have to explain it to another person." _Jozu said and Marco sighed.

"Okay but it might be a while, the two of them really know how to get into trouble." Marco said as he noticed the presence of another thing with them.

Marco hung up after Jozu said that he would pass on the message and looked at the two boys in front of him. Ace was looking at him with suspicion while Luffy seemed more curious with what was going on around him. The man was still kneeling in front of the boys and trying to figure out the best method of how to get them to come along with him.

"Look, I know you don't fully trust us yet but I need you to come with me back to the ship." Marco said and Ace narrowed his eyes.

"But we're on an adventure~!" Luffy said complaining and Marco had to hold back his laughter at the boy's voice.

"Besides, how the hell are we supposed to get out of here?" Ace challenged and Marco raised an eyebrow before a small smile formed on his lips.

"How about this, getting out of here with will be the adventure." Marco said and Luffy cheered. "But I'll only play along if after it's done, you two come back with me."

"Okay!" Luffy said immediately and Ace sighed at his brother.

"Fine, but you better explain what the hell is going on." Ace said and Marco nodded, knowing that that was coming.

"I'm hungry~!" Luffy complained and Ace sighed while Marco just looked pass them.

"Them shall we eat?" he asked gesturing to the rather large lion that appeared behind them. Luffy began to drool and an eager look grew on Ace's face before the two brothers shot forward and attacked the feline.

* * *

Ah that was a lot of fun. I wonder if I put Garp in too early... Too late for that now HAHAHAHAH~ ah, okay anyway, update info. because of school i don't have much time during the week to update. because of that I plan on updating every single story during the weekends even if i was able to update one during the week. also in regards to my Q&A if you read that too, I'm not sure if or when but it has been reported because I'm breaking the rules with it and everything though in my opinion it is pretty weird because I think that the people who complained actually read it because they knew content in it and everything but anyway i plan on continuing that one unlit it's removed. if it is removed, I will simply post it on DA and the link is in my profile if needed. it isn't there right now but it will be eventually. Just a little FYI. anyway hoped you liked^^


	6. Run From the Fist of Love

A Kid Again

Chapter 6 Run From the Fist of Love

Marco looked at the two boys in front of him and then at the man who which they were staring at in what could easily be seen as fear. Luffy had dropped his pole and Ace seemed to have gotten nervous about the man standing in front of them. Said man was looking at the brothers in a mixture of surprise and something else that Marco couldn't pinpoint.

"First I have to get them through that cave and I come back and Garp is here." Marco said grabbing a bottle of booze and beginning to drink it.

"They must have out you through hell." Vista said with a small laugh though Marco glared at him.

"Going through a cave where there is no light and one has ADD while the other just attacked anything that came near him." Marco said and Vista began to understand what the man had gone through. "But they seem to be frozen."

Vista looked at the two brothers and noticed that neither had moved from the spot they were at though Garp had turned to Oyaji. "What happened to them?" the man asked and Luffy flinched at the man's voice.

"We need to explain it to them anyway so might as well." The man said before gesturing to Marco who knew that it was coming.

"This island has something on it that whenever someone thinks about one they lost they become the age of the day after that happened. They also lose all memories, fighting abilities, strength and even devil fruit abilities." Marco said and Ace turned to him, his eyes wide.

"So your saying that we were a different age the day before we woke up here!" he asked and Marco nodded. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"It's a mysterious island." Luffy said happily.

"Pretty much." Haruta said smiling at the boy who became happy that he had been right.

"How do we change back!" Ace asked and Marco shook his head.

"We haven't found that out yet." The man said and Ace looked around before glancing at his brother.

"How many years has it been?" Ace asked and Marco looked at him in confusion. "How many years back did we go?"

"It looks like ten." Garp said looking at his grandsons who flinched when they remembered that he was there.

"T-then what are you doing here gee-chan?" Luffy asked and Garp turned to him and smiled.

"Don't worry, since there isn't a way to turn you back I can train you to be marines." Garp said happily.

"LIKE HELL!" Ace and Luffy said at the same time.

"I'm going to be a pirate!" Ace said and Luffy agreed.

"We want to tell the world our names and get freedom!" Luffy said and two brothers looked at the man with determination.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY YOUR GRANDFATHER!" Garp said ramming his fist into Luffy's head creating a bump.

"OWWW!" Luffy said as tears formed in his eyes. This sight made Ace pissed and the boy glared at his grandfather.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Ace said lifting up his pole. "DON'T HIT LUFFY SHITTY GEE GEE!"

"Call me gee-chan!" Garp said grabbing the pole that Ace had tried to hit him with and slammed the boy down.

"Oi what the hell are you doing to them?" Izou asked but watched as Ace easily stood up and glared at the man.

Luffy also stood up and grabbed his pole before standing next to his brother with the same amount of determination. However the defiance only pissed Garp off more and the man rammed his fists into the boy's heads once again and even though Ace was able to fight again, Luffy had become scared.

"MARCO~!" the small boy said running up to the man and grabbing his pants leg.

Marco flinched and looked at the small boy who had a kicked puppy eyes look on his face. The crew looked at the first division commander who was lost on what to do in this sort of situation. The man looked at somebody for help and it came from the nurses though it didn't help at all.

"When a little kid grabs someone's leg, it usually means that they want to be carried." One said smiling at Marco and the man flinched before looking at the small boy who was still watching him.

Marco then looked at Ace who had turned to him and was watching him to see if he was actually going to dare try it before glancing at Garp who was angry once again. Marco really didn't like the position that he had gotten himself into and glanced at Luffy again but the killing intent from Garp couldn't be ignored.

"Luffy, why are you going to him? Come and give your grandfather a hug." The man said and Luffy flinched before gripping Marco leg harder.

"Who would hug someone like you!" the boy said before stepping closer to Marco who had a 'shoot me' look on his face.

* * *

"Fine I'm going on the island and help look for a way to cure them." Garp said and everyone sighed when the man left.

"He's a storm." Vista said before glancing at Marco who was becoming slightly irritated.

"Oi, your gramps is gone." The blonde said looking at the small boy before lifting his leg and shaking it. "Get off."

Luffy however stayed locked onto Marco's leg and laughed as the man tried and failed at getting him off. Ace watched the man who was trying to get Luffy off but failing at it and narrowed his eyes as the men around him began to laugh. Marco tried to push the man away but Luffy kept his grip and Ace smiled a bit as he looked at Luffy's smiling face.

"He won't come off." Ace said and the group looked at Ace questionably. "That is unless you give him something else to cling to."

"And what would that be and is he a monkey or something?" Marco asked and another smiled formed on Ace's mouth giving him an even more childish appearance.

"Oi Lu, come here." Ace said and the boy let go and ran up to his brother before grabbing the boy's waist and putting his head on Ace's lap.

The crew watched as Ace simply began to run his hand through Luffy's hair as the small boy fell asleep. Ace looked up at them and frowned as they watched him in shock as to what he was doing. A small blush formed on Ace's face as they smiled at him and Ace instantly looked away from them.

"Do you have a problem with it!" he asked and the men laughed at the kid's embarrassment.

"You just don't like to admit that you like your brother." Marco said sitting next to the kid and Ace glared at him.

"Luffy's always getting into trouble, as his brother I can't help but have to worry about him." Ace said looking at the still sleeping Luffy and noticing that the boy's hat was dangling off of his shoulders.

"So you have a brother complex." Marco said and Ace rammed his fist into the man's pressure point on his side. "Cheap shot."

Marco put his fingers on Ace's neck in his pressure points making the boy flinch as he was frozen. Ace glared at the blond who smiled victoriously but a small evil smile grew on Ace's features and the pirates around the boy flinched. Ace very easily picked up Luffy and stood up before looking at Marco.

Marco froze as Ace placed Luffy in his lap and smiled before watching as Luffy stretched and grabbed onto Marco's pants. Ace looked up at the man with a smug grin and Marco glared at him before trying to lift Luffy out of his lap. Ace smiled even more as the man realized that Luffy wasn't letting go of his shirt.

"Once Luffy grabs something in his sleep, he isn't letting go." Ace said and Marco looked at him with a glare.

"Then how did you get him off of you?" the man asked and Ace smirked.

"Luffy grabs onto me so often that you learn how to get him off of you. But I'm not telling you." Ace said in a childish voice.

"But that meant that there is a way." Marco challenged but Ace wasn't fazed.

"Good luck finding it." the boy said before sitting down and Marco continued to glare before looking back at the boy who had curled up like a cat in his lap and mentally burning every person in the crew who was laughing at the moment.

Marco looked up at a flash of a camera and looked at one of the nurses who was holding up a camera. She smiled and pointed at the two brothers who were asleep, Luffy in Marco's lap and Ace who had fallen asleep against the man's leg. Marco tried his hardest not to stand up and go after every man who was still laughing.

"DON'T TAKE PICTURES!" the man said as the crew laughed. "SHUT UP!"

* * *

Oh my God I knew this was coming the moment that I put Garp in here but I can't believe how cute it turned out. I saw a picture of Marco with a kid Ace sitting in his lap and that so popped in my mind as I was writing this and it turned out too cute. I have got to draw a picture of this... I need to get paper then because I am out! ARGH! Anyway I hope you liked this even though it is kinda short and everything.


	7. Marco's Day Off

A Kid Again

Chapter 7 Marco's Day Off

"You know I'm starting to feel sorry for Marco." Izou said as he watched the man try and read a book with Luffy on his back.

The small boy had decided that Marco was his newest friend and wanted his attention at all times. Ace just watched and would mess with Marco every now and then just to see the man react to what was said. Luffy clinged onto Marco a lot and would use him as a pillow or bed whenever he was tired which pissed of Hancock to no end.

"Yeah but it can't be helped that he knows how to take care of them." Vista said and the man smiled knowing that it was true. "Though it is questionable on how Marco knows how to handle kids."

"That is a good point." Izou said as Marco looked at Luffy who had grabbed his hair.

* * *

"Don't pull on it." the blonde said as he grabbed Luffy and placed the hyper active boy in front of him. "Stay there and don't do anything."

"HAI!" Luffy said happily as he began to play with his feet like a little kid. "Marco?"

"What?" Marco asked slightly annoyed at the disturbance already.

"I'm bored~!" Luffy said leaning back and looking up at Marco as he had his head in the pirate's lap.

"Then go bother your brother." Marco said trying not to yell at the boy.

"Ace had a fit." Luffy said indicating the sleeping boy who had been placed by the mast so that nobody accidently stepped on him.

"That was ten minutes ago." Marco said sweat dropping again.

"Some can last for a few hours." Luffy said and Marco looked at the boy who was smiling up at him.

"Then bother somebody else." Marco said trying to forget about the small boy.

"But nobody else will play with me." Luffy said and Marco sighed.

"What about Hancock?" he offered.

"She's scary." Luffy said and Marco chuckled knowing what the boy meant.

"Your gramps?" Marco offered and Luffy turned and sat on Marco completely.

"Gee-chan is even scarier." Luffy said and Marco sighed and placed his book down.

"Fine how about we play a game?" he offered and Luffy looked at him happily. "We'll play hide-n-seek. You hide and I'll find you."

"YAY!" Luffy cheered and he ran to hide somewhere on the ship and Marco went back to his book.

"MARCO!" Izou said and the blonde looked at the cross dresser.

"What?" he asked and Izou twitched a bit at Marco's uncaring concern.

"What the hell are you doing?" Izou asked and Marco leaned against the railing and continued to read his book.

"I call it getting at least two hours of peace." Marco said before glancing at Ace who still hadn't woken up yet. "Or maybe more."

"That's mean." Haruta said and Marco shrugged.

"You want to play with him?" he offered and Haruta flinched before looking away. "Exactly."

"You still don't have to be mean to him. He's only seven." Vista said and Marco shrugged once again.

"Ace is meaner to him then me and I don't see any problem with it." Marco said and Izou became slightly annoyed.

"You're acting as if you know how to take care of them better than we do." He said and Marco grinned as he got a plan.

"Okay, you think you can handle both of them?" he asked and the three commanders nodded their heads. "Okay, when we of on the island, I'll be one of the helpers and you three have to watch them."

"And if we win we get to use those pictures that the nurses took however way we want." Izou said and Marco smiled.

"But if I win, you have to destroy every single one." Marco said and the commander nodded his head.

* * *

"Seriously, how hard could watching a couple of kids be?" Izou asked as he looked at Ace who had finally woken up.

"Ah, where's Luffy?" he asked as he walked up to them.

"Still hiding." Haruta said and Ace looked around before walking to a barrel and tipping it over revealing a sleeping Luffy.

"I thought he was kinda quiet." Vista said as Ace looked at the sleeping boy before hitting him in the head.

"Wha'd I miss?" Luffy asked sitting up and looking around.

"Why were you hiding?" Ace asked his little brother and Luffy looked around before finally remembering.

"Marco and I were playing hide-n-seek." Luffy said and Ace raised an eyebrow before looking around and noting that Marco wasn't there.

"Marco left with everyone else to figure out how to cure you guys so we're stuck watching you." Izou said and the two brothers looked at them before a smile grew on their faces.

* * *

"I'm hungry~!" Luffy said and Izou happily denied him to eat. "BUT I'M HUNGRY~!"

"I said no." Izou said and Luffy began to flail about before the small boy hit him with his pole. "Give me that!"

"Ace Okama hit me!" the small boy said and Izou flinched.

"Who the hell are you calling an Okama and don't cry to your brother." Izou said giving the small boy a noogie.

Luffy got out of Izou's grip and ran to the railing before jumping on it and turning around. Izou became pissed as Luffy stuck his tongue out at him and started to jump around before running as Izou ran after him. Ace laughed at the man's trouble at keeping his brother at bay while he had fun with Vista.

The small boy had taken his hat and was currently sitting on the mast while Haruta tried her hardest to prevent him from slicing at the boy. ace looked at him with a smug grin before dropping the hat and letting the wind blow it across the ship where Luffy was currently dodging Izou's attempt at to catch him. Luffy jumped over the cross dresser and successfully landed on his feet but the hat came at him and surprised him.

Luffy fell backwards and Ace's eyes widened as his brother fell into the ocean before he jumped off of the mast and into the ocean. Izou looked at the spot where the brown eyed boy disappeared and looked up when he heard another splash in the water. Haruta and Vista ran over to the railing and Izou jumped over as the two brothers emerged out of the water.

Luffy clung onto his brother as Ace began to quickly dry his hair, ignoring his own for Luffy's lips had begun to turn blue. Izou threw a towel onto Ace who ignored it as he continued to get Luffy dry even when Haruta began to dry his hair. When the girl removed the towel she didn't fail to notice the tinge of red on the two boys' cheeks and she put her hands to their heads.

"You two have a fever." She said and Ace looked at her before turning to his brother who had fallen asleep.

"AH LUFFY!" he said trying to wake his brother up before he began to sway a bit.

"ACE!"

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT THEY'RE SICK!" Marco asked the three commanders who didn't want to look at them.

"Luffy fell into the water and Ace went after them and they got sick because of it." Izou said and the nurses went to look at the two boys.

"It's only a cold but how did they fall?" one nurse asked and the three commanders looked at each other.

"Marco I give, I don't know how the hell you are able to handle them." Izou said and the man frowned. "But why didn't Ace's brother come up automatically after he fell of the railing?"

"Luffy has a devil fruit power." Marco said and the commanders as well as the rest of the crew looked at him. "He said that he had them for a few months before they knew what had actually happened to them."

"That would explain why Ace jumped in right after his brother." Haruta said. "Though he didn't have to jump from the top of the mast."

"He jumped from the top of the mast?" Marco asked and the woman nodded. "I thought I told him to stop doing that?"

"Wait he does that all the time!" Izou asked and Marco nodded.

"Luffy has a tendency to hide in barrels and he likes to jump around a lot as well as climb things. Ace prefers to climb and sneak up on people as well as go to high places and do what he calls 'death from above'." The man said and the three commanders looked at him as if they wanted to kill him.

"You couldn't have told us this before we made the deal to watch them?" Vista asked and Marco smiled at him.

"But that would ruin all of the fun of this bet." He said walking away.

"You know now that I think about it, Marco was the one most worried about them being sick." One nurse said and the crew looked at the back of the man before smiling.

"Well we still don't know everything about him." Izou said remembering how Marco pretty much just randomly appeared into the crew and rose in the ranks.

"Or he just happens to like the two of them." Haruta said and the nurses giggled. "But we have to keep our end of the deal."

"What end?" the nurse who had treated Ace and Luffy asked.

"We have to get rid of any pictures of him that were taken." Izou said and the nurses' faces dropped.

"But they were so cute together." They complained.

* * *

DONE! I would have updated this earlier but I forgot that I had to go to my friend's sweet sixteen and that kinda explains all. I was dead when I got back so I had no time to update anything. Ah i love Marco and how he cared about Ace and Luffy getting sick. I had a feeling something like this was going to happen. I have to think about how they can change back and what the guys do on the island. Hope you liked^^


	8. Halloween on the Island of the Past

A Kid Again

Chapter 8 Halloween on the Island of the Past

"Halloween?" Marco asked and Izou nodded as he handed the flyer to Marco who looked at it.

Three days had passed since Ace and Luffy had caught a cold but they had recovered surprisingly fast and were back to being there troublesome selves much to Marco's dismay. There was a limit to what the man could handle and Oyaji had made him the watcher of the boys. The blonde looked at said boys before glancing at the flyer in front of him.

"So it's a festival that they hold here on this day." He said looking over it.

"Yup, kids get to dress up in costumes and go around and get candy from random stands and such. They say that at the end of the festival there is a bonfire and that demons from the past come out to play." Haruta said and Luffy and Ace were instantly looking at the flyer.

"Candy and demons sound like fun." Luffy said looking over Marco's shoulder and the man grimaced at the thought of the two of them on sugar.

"No, there is no way I'm taking care of you two when you are full of sugar. I already know what Ace was like when he ate too much at once." Marco said and the two brothers smirked.

"I wanna go." Luffy said and Ace agreed.

"No." Marco said and Ace frowned while Luffy pouted.

"I wanna go!" Luffy said again and Marco became irritated.

"I said no." he said again and the crew smiled but left the negotiation to Marco.

"Scary lady Marco won't let me and Ace go to the festival~!" Luffy said running up to Hancock who looked at Luffy before glancing at Marco.

"Filthy man, how dare you make Luffy-chan cry like this and not allow him to have fun." The black haired woman said and Marco looked at the two boys.

Ace gave his brother a thumbs up and Marco rammed his fist into the boy's head. Ace looked up at the man and glared before turning to Hancock who had placed Luffy in front of him and the boy had a triumphant smile on his face. Ace smiled before glancing up at Hancock and the blonde got a very bad feeling.

"You are going to take them to the festival." Hancock said and a tick mark formed on Marco's forehead.

"Tell me why I have to listen to you?" Marco asked and Hancock glared. "Besides, if you want them to go, take them yourself and then they will be your problem, not mine."

"Luffy-chan said that he wishes to go with you." Hancock said and Marco flinched before looking at Luffy who was high fiving Ace.

"Why am I always stuck in this shit?" Marco and the two boys cheered at their victory.

Luffy-san, Ace-san, what would you like to be?" one of the nurses asked and the two boys looked up at her.

"I want to be a pirate!" Luffy said and Ace laughed and the nurse found it entertaining.

"What about you Ace-san?" Lee asked and Ace looked at her before thinking. He didn't actually care much about it but the demon thing sounded interesting.

"Why don't you be a pirate too Ace-nii?" Luffy asked and Ace looked at him and sighed.

"You're being a pirate Lu so I can't be the same thing." Ace said though Luffy couldn't see why not.

"Then how about a mummy!" Luffy suggested and Ace continued to think before smiling since he liked the idea.

"Fine, I'll be a mummy." He said and Lee smiled before standing up.

"We'll get your costumes ready in time for the festival." The red head said and Luffy cheered. "What about you Marco?"

"What?" Marco asked and Lee smiled evilly.

"You're going with them so you should dress up as well." The nurse said and Marco got a disgusted look on his face.

"Put him in a chicken suit." Ace said and Luffy laughed before Marco picked both of them up.

"How about going for a morning swim?" he asked and Luffy panicked at being held over the ocean and clung to Marco arm while Ace simply had a narcoleptic fit.

* * *

Marco sighed as he walked behind the two boys who were happily running around. Luffy had a bandanna on under his hat and was wearing a white t-shirt that revealed part of a chest that was surprisingly muscled along with black trousers and a red sash. He kept on his sandals and had on a mini captain's jacket along with an eye patch on his scarred eye. Ace was shirtless with his face half covered in bandages and same with his chest and arms. His legs were completely covered and he had fake blood and such covering him making him look more like a zombie than a mummy but that didn't matter to the boy.

Luffy ran up to a person and held open a bag that the nurses gave him and the man put some candy into the bag before handing some to Ace. The two brothers smiled at each other and Marco couldn't help but smile as he saw the two of them running around. The two of them fit so in along with the other kids that it was almost too hard to believe that just a week ago, they were the same mighty pirates that the marines had tried so desperately to kill.

Marco watched the two boys and began to question so many things but ignored all the answers he found for right now, the two brothers were having fun. He was going to regret giving them all of this sugar later but at the moment, he was going to let them have fun. After they found a way to turn them back, the two brothers were going to have to deal with the world again. Marco was just going to let them be kids for just a little bit longer.

Marco looked up and out of his thoughts and realized that he had lost sight of Ace and Luffy and quickly looked around before rushing in the direction of the bonfire. He knew that the two brothers wanted to go to the demon summoning and that that would be at the bonfire. Marco turned a corner and looked at the flames in front of him.

He noticed the two brothers who were standing dangerously close to the flames; in fact the two of them had crossed the line. People were trying to call the two boys back but they couldn't get any closer because of the flames. Luffy and Ace seemed to have been searching for something within the flames and Marco quickly crossed the line to try and get them back.

He grabbed Luffy's shoulder and the two brothers turned to Marco who was staring at them seriously. Marco quickly picked them up and began to carry them away but a spark from the fire hit Marco in the face and the man winced at the sudden pain before it ceased. Marco shook his head and put the boys down outside the line before leading them into the woods.

Marco sighed as he sat next a tree and began to rub at the spot that he had regenerated before glancing at the two boys who watched him. Marco looked at them and he noticed Luffy's glances back at the fire before instantly coming back to the adult in front of them.

"What were you two doing so close to that flame?" Marco asked and the two brothers put their full attention on him.

"We wanted to see the demons." Luffy said and Marco sighed.

"They don't come out of the fire." Marco said before closing his eyes.

Ace and Luffy turned back to the bonfire and decided to watch it again as they realized that Marco had fallen asleep. They sat down and watched the bonfire from the distance that they were at before deciding to sleep themselves. It was near midnight and they were still tired and worn out. The two brothers turned to Marco and even in the darkness were able to curl up next to the man.

* * *

Marco carefully opened his eyes at the sunlight that shown through the trees that were positioned above him before covering his eyes with his hand. The blonde sat up and glanced at his lap as an unrecognizable weight occupied it. He stared at the two small boys in his lap and noted their outfits. One was a pirate and the other was a zombie maybe though he also looked like a mummy.

Marco looked around and noticed the charred ground a few yards away and looked at the sky noting how it was really light out. He probably fell asleep and wait a minute…

"Who are they?" Marco asked gesturing to the two boys in his lap.

The smaller one opened his eyes and looked up at the blonde before sitting up and yawning. Marco watched the boy stretch and didn't take his green eyes off of him before the boy looked at him and smiled. Marco smiled back before noticing that the other had woken up as well and was looking at him still half asleep. The freckled faced one's eyes widened and he stared at Marco.

"Marco looks different." The smaller one said and Marco looked at him, questioning how the boy knew his name.

"Don't tell me he?" Ace asked and Luffy looked at his brother confused.

"Um, can I ask what is going on and who you are?" Marco asked and Luffy looked at him.

"My name is Luffy and this is my big brother Ace." Luffy said pointing to Ace who was trying to figure everything out. "Maybe we should bring him to ossan."

"Yeah." Ace asked looking at Marco who seemed to be about fifteen. "Come with us."

"To where?" Marco asked looking at the two boys, the oldest being around ten and the younger seven.

* * *

"Marco got younger." Izou asked and Marco looked at the people around him confused as to who he was. "Where were you last night?"

"We fell asleep and when we woke up, Marco was like this." Luffy said pointing to a fifteen year old Marco who was wearing a loose t-shirt that was left open and a pair of knee-length pants.

His shoes were the same and he still had the straw band on his ankle and the tattoo on his chest was gone. Marco looked at the group confused as to who they were before glancing at the man who seemed to be the leader. Marco looked at the ground before glancing at the boy that had called himself Luffy.

Luffy looked at Marco and smiled happily before grabbing onto his leg. Marco bent down and put his hand on the bandanna that was on Luffy's head since his hat was on his shoulders. Marco smiled and Luffy grinned even bigger. "You hungry?" Marco asked and Luffy nodded happily before the Whitebeard crew looked at Marco shocked as to how he knew what Luffy wanted.

"I think there is some curse that someone is happily putting on us." Izou said with a sigh and the crew could do nothing but agree.

* * *

Hello Sweeties (oh god I sound like my sister) Anyway, sorry about having not updated most of my stories in a while. I had a major brain fart and I couldn't think of anything. But I got this up and because of what happened in this story, there might be an OC in here later on so tell me if that is a good idea or not. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! this is one of the best holidays ever and I'm not sure if everyone who reads my fictions celebrates this holiday. Anyway, i had my party yesterday with my friends because we can't have people over on Sunday. No big surprise i dressed up as Saix and I will get pictures for you all to see that later. My sister has them right now. Anyway, i hop you guys liked this^^


	9. An Idea Found By Garp

A Kid Again

Chapter 9 An Idea Found By Garp

_"Maria-sama."_

_"What is it Hanz?" _

_"Maria-sama don't you think that you've played with the people of this island enough and besides, my name isn't Hanz."_

_The shadowed figure turned towards the man that was standing next to her and frowned before looking at the mirror in front of her. The girl smiled as she noticed the pirate ship that was sailing towards the island. The girl put her hand out and ran it across the ship that it was on bringing it into a closer view of the deck and onto the faces of two boys who were so much alike._

_"Fine, I'll stop playing with the villagers, but these pirates might be fun." The one named Maria said making the man next to her sigh.

* * *

_

Marco smiled as Luffy and Ace had another match on the deck of the Moby Dick and noticed that a circle had formed around the two boys making a ring. Whitebeard had explained everything to him and Izou had noted that he used to be the first commander. Marco had felt somewhat bad at the fact that he had forgotten but Ace had lightened his spirits a bit.

Apparently the freckled faced boy had been the second commander and he didn't give a rat's ass that he forgot though Marco figured that was due to the boy's personality. Marco lifted his head as he heard Luffy ram into the deck and his older brother jammed the pole right next to the kid's head scaring Luffy to no end. Ace smirked at his victory but Luffy grabbed the boy's ankle with his feet and affectively tripped him.

"Goddamn Luffy you lost!" the ten year old said grabbing his brother's cheeks and pulling on them.

The rubber boy allowed his cheeks to stretch and Ace couldn't help but crack up laughing at Luffy's face which made the younger boy smile. Luffy grabbed his cheeks since Ace had let them go in his laughing fit and began to pull them in different directions laughing himself and causing Ace to grab at his sides. Marco chuckled at the younger boy's antics and watched as Ace grabbed his own cheeks and spread them though obviously they couldn't go as far as Luffy's.

Ace fell into a narcoleptic fit and Luffy laughed as his brother began to snore before pulling out a marker and began to doodle on Ace's face. Vista looked at Luffy's failing attempt to draw his mustache and sweat dropped as the boy looked at him with an innocent smile. Izou found it funny however and handed Luffy his lipstick and showed the boy how to put it on his brother.

"What are you guys doing?" Haruta asked as she walked over and looked at Ace.

"We're making him pretty." Luffy said with a large smile and Haruta held her sides to prevent herself from laughing out loud.

Just as this happened, Ace woke up and looked at the people who surrounded him. Luffy tried to give his most innocent looking face but he couldn't help but laugh at Ace's face and the boy became suspicious and looked at Marco who smiled but you could tell he was about to laugh. The blonde held up a mirror and Ace looked at his reflection and Luffy burst out laughing before Ace turned towards him.

Luffy flinched at the killing intent that Ace sent towards him and dropped the lipstick and markers before slowly turning around and bolting across the deck. Ace ran after his brother and the two of them started a game of cat and mouse but this time it seemed that the cat was going to win. Luffy came up to the railing and decided to try and get on it but as he climbed on it he came face to face with Garp. The man scared the boy and Luffy fell off the railing and down onto Ace who happened to be right under the boy.

Ace and Luffy landed with a thud and the two looked up at Garp who started laughing as he saw Ace's face. Ace's face became beat red and the boy attempted to attack his grandfather while Luffy ran to Marco. The blonde looked at Luffy and then at Garp curious as to why Ace was fighting against him and why Luffy was running from him. Luffy grabbed Marco's sleeve and looked at the teen with puppy eyes.

"Gramps scary." Luffy said and that was all Marco needed to know and the teen let Luffy sit in his lap.

Hancock glared at Marco from her seat with the nurses before turning to Ace who was still fighting with Garp. The old man had not come back since the first day he had come to this island and she hoped he had a good reason for being here. The man was able to shake Ace off and the boy painfully went over to Luffy and Marco. Garp looked at Marco and started to laugh as for the man had been turned back as well.

* * *

"I got information on what may have caused my grandsons and Marco the Phoenix to be turned back in time." Garp said and everyone brought their attention to the man. "Apparently someone came to this island and after that, all of these changes occurred. That was about a year ago."

"But the man who first told us about them said that some people have lived for hundreds of years." Vista said and Garp nodded.

"It doesn't take much for someone to remember something precious that they have loss." Garp said noticing the flinch from Marco, Ace and Luffy. "I suggest we go today because I believe that those three will forget everything once more."

The crew turned to the three who had changed and each one showed that they remembered something from their past that may have been what changed them. Whitebeard looked at Garp and the man nodded to continue what he had discovered.

"There is a building that is on the other side of the lake in the forest that is right next to the village." Garp said and the commanders gathered around the map that the man put out. "They believe that the person who came might be here."

"How do you know all of this?" Izou asked and Garp looked at the man.

"I found a woman who had neither loss or gained anyone precious." Garp said. "She told me that whatever power this person possessed and put on the people around her made them seen that they have lived for hundreds of years and they all came to their own conclusion as to what was happening."

"I see, someone who hasn't gone back in age wouldn't be affected and thus being able to understand the situation better." Marco said before turning to the two brothers. "You've been to the lake before haven't you?"

"Yup, we found it our first day on the island." Luffy said with a smile while Ace looked at the map.

"I'm not that good at reading maps but the path that we took to get to the lake isn't on here." Ace said and the crew watched as the boy trailed through the woods. "We jump around a lot and don't really go in a straight line but it seems that the way we went doesn't lead to the lake on this map."

"The woman said that she tried getting to the house by following this map but she never found it and after a few weeks she finally gave up." Garp said and Ace turned to Luffy.

"Lu we're going to be relying on your instincts for this." Ace said and Luffy stood up and saluted.

"HAI!" the boy said excitedly. "ADVENTURE TIME!"

* * *

"Are you sure that we should just follow your brother and not be up there with him?" Marco asked Ace as they ran through the forest as fast as the small boy went.

Garp, Izou, Haruta and Vista along with Marco and Ace followed Luffy who was jumping through the trees like and monkey and surprising the four pirates to no end on how he could be so fast with such a small body. Luffy stopped and the five of them stopped right next to him and stared at the lake that the boy had found and Marco looked at the black haired boy who smiled at him.

"Luffy's instincts are perfect." Ace said and Marco raised an eyebrow but smiled for he had seen it for himself.

"So what do we do now?" Luffy asked and Garp looked around before turning back behind them and narrowing his eyes.

"Boa Hancock I suggest you come out." the old man said and the group turned to the woman who walked out from the brush with her giant snake.

"I do not wish to have my name said by you." The woman said running a hand under her pet's head and looking at Luffy. "I came here to help since you will need it."

"Fine but why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Haruta asked and Hancock looked away.

"I was not going to say that." Hancock said and the brunette sighed before looking across the lake and narrowed her eyes.

"Well we might as well get going." Haruta said and the group jumped down to the edge of the lake. "Our time limit is midnight."

* * *

OH my God I couldn't stop myself from laughing when I was writing this. i hope you guys liked it^^


	10. Enter the Castle of Maria

A Kid Again

Chapter 10 Enter the Castle of Maria

"It's huge."

"I thought this was a house…"

"Kinda creepy if you ask me."

"COOOL~!"

The small group stared up at the large castle like structure that was in front of them in what could be called nothing but amazement. The gothic Victorian style building fit perfectly into a horror movie with its curves and pointed roof. The aura of the place gave some of them the creeps while thoroughly impressing Luffy who ran up to the large gate, much to Ace's dislike.

"Luffy don't just run up to it." Ace said preventing his brother from opening the rusting Iron Gate.

"But why?" the boy asked his brother confused. "Aren't we supposed to go in here?"

"Yes but you can't just rush in on your own." Ace said and Luffy booed.

"I suggest that we break into groups." Vista said and they nodded.

"I demand being with my Luffy." Hancock said and they sighed knowing that they should just let her get her way though Luffy didn't like it.

"I will go with them too." Garp said and Ace flinched.

"I wanna go with Ace and Marco." The boy said quickly gripping the two of them and with Hancock already being in his group that meant that Garp couldn't join.

"Can't be helped." Izou said and Garp became irritated.

"Fine." He finally agreed and they entered the grounds of the castle, not sure what they were going to find inside.

"Second Verse: The Islands in the south are so Warm~! Puripuripuri their heads get all warm. And they're all idiots~!"

"Luffy quite that annoying singing." Ace snapped and the boy shut up though there were still two more verses.

Hancock looked at the boy and even though she knew that the song was indeed annoying, she hadn't wanted to tell the boy. However it didn't take long for Luffy's smile to come back and the boy rushed ahead. He had apparently seen something which caused all of them to rush after the kid in hopes of preventing him from getting lost.

* * *

"This place is big." Vista said and the other two pirates agreed with him as the followed Garp through the place.

"It's weird how there aren't any servants in this place at all though yet you can tell someone lives here." Haruta said as she looked at the undusted vases and pictures.

"There are only two people who are truly living in this place." Garp said and the three commanders looked at the vice admiral. "But that's enough to let us know that this place is dangerous."

"Well, we have four hours to find who's in charge and stop them." Izou said and Garp nodded before they continued to walk down a hallway.

* * *

"I think we're lost." Marco said as they came to another dead end. "There must be some trick to this castle."

"A hidden door maybe?" Ace asked and he nodded. "Luffy, find the door."

"Why should Luffy have to find it?" Hancock asked and Ace glanced at her with a half assed look.

"Because he's the one with the instincts to find whatever he is looking for." Ace said and Hancock frowned and was about to retort when they heard the click of something opening.

The three of them turned to Luffy who was pushed a random button on the wall that was well hidden by a plant and an open door in the wall. The three sweat dropped at the fact that it had taken Luffy less than ten minutes to find such a cliché trap. The boy smiled and bounded into the opening with the other three right behind him knowing that once again the boy was going to get into trouble.

* * *

"Maria-sama, it seems that one of the passages was found." Hanz said and the figure that was sitting in the chair looked at him.

"Which one and who?" the girl asked and Hanz bowed before answering.

"The one leading to the room below this one and the three pirates who were changed back in time along with the Pirate Empress." Hanz said and a smile crept on the girl's face.

"Let's see how strong the feared greatest pirates are when up against Kitty shall we?" the girl asked and Hanz nodded before speaking once more.

"I have already released him." the man said and the girl smiled at her servant happily.

"That's my Hanz." The girl said happily and he sighed.

"My name is not Hanz but there is a slight problem." The man said and Maria looked at him with a frown.

"What is it?" Maria asked and Hanz became slightly nervous.

"Kitty was knocked out by a second group who found the passage to his room." The man said and Maria stood up and went to her mirror.

"Mirror show me where both groups are." The girl said running her hand over the mirror and looking at the picture in front of her. "So, they are in the animal rooms and the ones who were 'sent' are on their way here."

"It appears so, Maria-sama what shall we do?" Hanz asked but the girl simply laughed.

"Bring the 'sent' ones here along with that woman who is with them." The girl said walking away from the mirror and sitting back in her chair.

"As you wish Maria-sama." Hanz said bowing and walking towards a certain section of the room.

"Let the party begin." Maria said, her blue eyes glistening with excitement.

* * *

"I see a light." Marco said after what felt like hours of walking through an almost pitch black tunnel.

"Don't go towards the light~!" Luffy said laughing slightly though Ace hit him on the head.

"Don't say such stupid things!" the boy said and Luffy complained and held the bump on his head. "Do you think that's the exit?"

"It had better be." Hancock said as she stared at the light. "I am sick of this darkness."

"Only one way to find out." Marco said as he began to walk towards the light.

"Race ya~!" Luffy shouted as he bolted passed all of them and towards the light.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TO RUN OFF!" Ace asked dashing after his brother with Marco following him and then Hancock who had realized that Luffy had left.

* * *

"Did you hear yelling?" Haruta asked and her stopped and looked at the brunette.

"Probably Ace's brother doing something stupid and Ace lecturing him." Vista said and Izou chuckled, agreeing completely with the man.

"Those two are always at each others' throats." Izou said and the other two agreed.

"It's almost surprising how well they work together." Vista said smiling and Garp looked at them.

"That comes from the fact that they group up with pretty much just each other." Garp said and the three pirates looked at him. "The fact that they make a perfect team is because they grew up in a place where they could only rely on each other and no one else."

"That's pretty harsh for a couple of kids." Haruta said but Garp scoffed it off.

"Those two have been monsters when it comes to strength since they were little." The old man said and the woman sighed.

"When it comes to it, he sucks at taking care of kids." She said and the other two agreed one hundred percent completely.

* * *

"This is a big room too." Luffy said as he looked around the place that he had led the four of them to. "I wonder if there's any food."

"Why would there be food?" Marco asked sweat dropping while Ace suspiciously looked around the room.

"This places is weird, and not in a good way." The freckled faced kid said and Luffy looked at his brother but nothing seemed out of ordinary to him.

"You don't have to be so suspicious about this place."

The four of them turned towards the voice, shocked that they had sensed the other person in the room. The chair that was in the corner turned towards them and all of them went wide eyed at the figure in front of them. The girl smiled at them and a light giggle escaped her lips.

"Welcome to my room in the Castle of Maria."

* * *

I found out that it is really hard to write something that has a person who you are trying not to reveal too much about and still get them on the paper. But I think I did okay with Maria here. I hope you like this chapter and sorry for the wait.


	11. Deleting this Account

Hey everyone, this is 7Saix-Puppy7, I am sorry that for the past year I have been inactive, things happened and my fanfictions became my last priority as well as things that I wasn't too proud of. I realized how bad my writings were and decided that I would stop. Later on I got back into writing however I made a new account and created a new OC. I completely forgot about this one.

I came here to tell you that I plan to delete this account. However, some of the stories will be rewritten and posted onto my new account. Like this one, A Kid Again. I will completely rewrite it, keeping the same story line but have it be better written.

My new account is xXBorn-A-PirateXx which is also my DeviantArt username if we wish to see that. Thank you for understanding.


End file.
